That Summer
by Bada Bing 52
Summary: Ryan and Summer meet up during the summer everything fell apart and find a way of dealing with their loss.


Disclaimer: Not mine. The title comes from the song "That Summer" by Garth Brooks  
A/N: My first fan-fic! I hope it's all right. It's dedicated to my best friend Meghan.

He had never expected to see her in a place like this. When Ryan Atwood looked at Summer Roberts sitting on one of the rusting bar stools, he was almost unsure of who he was looking at. But when she glanced in his direction, attracted perhaps by the flickering neon sign behind his head and fixed him with a stare that was enough to make any guy's knees go weak, he knew who he was looking at. She stared at him for a moment before turning away, uninterested. It was perhaps that fact that made Ryan go to her, placing his hand on her bony shoulder and catching Summer's attention once more.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Ryan asked, amused by his own cheesiness.

"Probably the same thing you're doing here, Chino." Summer still had an indifferent tone to her words. It was something that made her undeniable and Ryan wasn't sure why; perhaps it was the fact that he knew that she had no interest in him but, for some reason, that didn't keep him from sitting down beside her. Giving him the once over, Summer looked like she was going to ask him to leave but she didn't. Instead she gestured to her shot glass. "Passing the time."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Passing the time." He repeated. "Is that what we're calling it now?" He signaled for the bar tender. "Getting shit-faced?"

Summer let out a humorless laugh. The bar tender refilled Summer's glass and took Ryan's order, placing a shot glass done in front of him as well and filling it. Ryan lifted his glass and looked at Summer. "To summer." He said, also without humor. "The season, not the girl." Quickly, he added, "Not that you don't deserve a toast…"

Rolling her eyes, Summer downed her shot; a bit of liquor escaped her lips and Ryan was filled with the need to lick it off her cheek. "Shut up Chino." Her words weren't harsh just empty. "What are you doing here anyway?" She seemed to be forgetting that she was the one so far from home.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ryan reminded. "In fact, I think I did."

With her glass refilled, Summer took another drink. "Teresa know you're here? Drinking with pretty girls?" She seemed full of herself and Ryan didn't mind.

"No." Ryan answered. "What about Seth." He missed his brother as soon as he said his name. "He mind you coming to a seedy bar to get a drink?"

Another humorless laugh, though this one was a lot snider then the first had been. "You've been a way a long time." Summer informed him. "Seth's gone; he left when you did."

Nodding, Ryan suddenly understood what she was doing there; the same thing he was doing: trying to forget. "Must be rough." He suddenly needed another shot and he downed it as soon as it came into his glass. He was shockingly without sympathy, maybe because he hadn't been getting a lot of it himself lately; every time he looked at Teresa, the woman that was pregnant with his child, he was reminded of what he had left behind.

"Whatever." Summer said. She signaled for the barkeep; she made him leave the bottle. Ryan filled their glasses and they swallowed the alcohol together, this time without toasting.

"So, why come all the way to Chino to get drunk?" Ryan questioned, not that he minded. "There are plenty of places to do that in New Port."

Swallowing, Summer looked at him. "Fuck New Port." She said. Her voice sounded bitter and she blamed it on the alcohol. "Why do I care about New Port?"

Ryan had heard her tone before; it was the tone of someone who didn't care about anything anymore and wanted to do something to let everyone know just how she felt. It was a dangerous tone and it turned him on. He thought about Teresa and how his one night with her had ended; he thought about Marissa Cooper and how he missed her. But nothing changed the fact that sitting beside Summer was having a strange effect on him.

Filling their glasses again, Ryan looked at her. "Nothing a little alcohol can't cure." He remarked, lifting his glass and drinking. If summer felt differently about the subject, she didn't disagree; she took his advice and kicked back.

They had emptied half the bottle before Summer looked over at him once again, seeming confused and slightly disgusted. "Fuck." It seemed to be her favorite word that night. "I can't believe I'm drinking in a bar with Chino." She paused. "In Chino." The alcohol seemed to be making her slightly tipsy, her words were slurring.

"It's not so bad." Ryan too was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. He downed another shot; it was a nice feeling. "I never thought I'd be drinking with Miss New Port Beach but I don't mind so much."

Swallowing another shot, Summer got to her feet; she stumbled slightly but caught herself. "I should get back." Suddenly, she didn't like the idea of making Chino her drinking buddy; he was starting to look damn good in that neon light and she was starting to want him. And that was just no good; Ryan had said it himself: she was Ms. New Port Beach. She was not supposed to want someone like him. "You know what they say about drinking too much and driving."

Ryan watched as she made her way out of the bar, stumbling; every so often another patron would catch her before she fell, letting his hands stay where they didn't belong and he wanted to be the person with his hands in the wrong places, helping her home. When Summer had disappeared from view, he got to his feet, tossing a twenty on the bar before following after her.

Summer was no where to be seen but Ryan heard a clanging noise coming from his left so he headed in that direction. Summer was leaning against the brick wall of the ally, trying to get her balance after all ready having knocked over a trash can. When she saw him, she frowned. "Can't remember where I parked the damn car. Somehow I have the feeling this isn't it."

Ryan stepped toward her. "Summer, you're too smashed to drive home." He said. "Let me give you a lift."

Righting herself, Summer took a step forward. "All the way back to New Port. Are you crazy?" When she tried to walk again she stumbled.

Ryan caught her before she could fall entirely; her breasts brushed against his arms and the touch sent a shiver down his body, down to his crotch. Summer looked up at him and he expected her to yell at him for touching her but instead she reached out and brushed her nails against his cheek. "Chino…" Summer's tone was almost warning but she didn't finish her sentence.

Instead, she pulled his face to hers and their lips met. Ryan was surprised slightly but quickly banished that feeling and gave into the one that was currently running through his body. That feeling was much nicer. Summer's tongue gently pressed against his lips and he spread them in order to allow her access to his own tongue. For a moment, Ryan kept their lips together, their tongues locked together before he pulled away and kissed the side of her mouth. He licked the spot where the alcohol had trailed earlier and wasn't surprised to find that her skin still tasted of liquor.

Summer took his face again and mashed their lips together with a sense of urgency; Ryan wondered if she was trying to replace someone and found himself pulling away again. "Summer…maybe we shouldn't do this." Every part of his body was arguing but he didn't want to be the person she screwed because Seth wasn't around anymore.

Sighing, Summer looked at him. "Are you kidding me?" She questioned. "You're not supposed to be the nice guy." She seemed honestly upset at his rejection. "You're not supposed to say no! Isn't that what got you here in the first place?"

Upon hearing her words Ryan grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, jerking her forward; he wanted to snap at her for bringing up his mistake but he didn't. Instead, he kissed her roughly, bruising their lips in his urgency.

Moaning, Summer seemed pleased by his actions. She slipped his hands around his neck, pressing the tips of her fingers against his skin and sending more shivers down his spine. Her touch only made him grab her tighter, pulling her closer against him.

Without bothering to ask for her approval, Ryan released his hands from her shoulders and allowed them to run up the front of her shirt. Summer's skin turned to goose-bumps beneath his fingers and he could feel her start to grow warmer, especially when his hands found her breasts. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. When he touched her, Summer moaned once again, this time with more urgency and she lightly bit his bottom lip. Ryan didn't break the kiss, didn't want to break any contact for her seeing as it might change the way she felt about the situation. And he didn't want to go back now.

Summer, however, did pull away from him, pressing her lips against the side of his neck, biting gently here as well. Ryan gave her a warning look but it only seemed to inspire her and she bit him again. Keeping his hands beneath her shirt, Ryan pressed her against the brick wall that she had leaned against earlier and kissed her collarbone and the skin beneath the dip of her tee-shirt.

As he kissed her, Summer felt herself growing hotter, filled with a need to have him. She could feel that he felt the same way, for there was no hiding the fact that his erection was pressing against her thigh, a reminder that he was becoming just as turned on as she was. A month ago she never would have considered having sex with Ryan Atwood but now that was the only thing she could think of doing.

Ryan pulled her tee-shirt over her head, tossing it aside and allowing his eyes to take in what his hands had previous seen. Summer didn't seem at all self-conscious and took his face in her hands, pressing his lips against her exposed chest. She kept his hands against his cheeks as he kissed her, letting his lips roam across her breasts, moaning and holding him tightly.

Drawing his tongue across her skin, Ryan enjoyed leaving goose-bumps behind. Summer let out a small cry when he took a gentle nip at her breasts, pay back for the earlier bites. "Ryan…" She whispered, using his name for the first time that night. For a moment she couldn't seem to find the words and Ryan trailed his tongue across her soft breasts once more.

Slowly, Summer's hand snaked down Ryan's front and she wrapped her fingers around the erection pressing against his jeans. He drew in a deep breath and pressed himself closer against his hand, enjoying her touch too much to do anything else. Summer tightened her grip playfully and Ryan groaned, resting his forehead against her chest. His desire was evident and Summer was tired of playing games.

Resting her cheek against his, Summer let her hot, irregular breath spill across his neck. She wanted him to touch her, to have her but it seemed that she didn't have the words to express this need. It seemed that Ryan got the picture regardless of her silence for he slowly started to unbutton her jeans, pushing them away from her hips. Summer moaned again when his hand brushed against the area between her thighs. She nearly buckled.

Pulling aside her panties, Ryan let his fingers linger against her once more; it seemed that it was his turn for teasing. He tickled the skin of her thighs, sending a wave of pleasure coursing through her body. "Oh." Summer breathed heavily. "Fuck."

There was that word again and Ryan decided to take it literally this time. Her hands were shaking too badly, otherwise he would have allowed her to unbutton his jeans; instead, he did it himself, the fabric slipping to the ground. Summer's hands found his erection once more and she pulled his underwear aside, grasping him in her hands. Ryan had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out; he pressed her against the wall once again, harder this time. She seemed to enjoy his reaction and tightened her grip, trailing a single fingernail down his shaft.

No longer willing to take her teasing, Ryan kept her pressed against the wall, thrusting into her suddenly, seeming to catch her by surprise. But the surprise didn't last, becoming replaced by a look of bliss and pleasure. Summer's hands wrapped around his hips, pulling him against her once again. "God…" She panted as he trusted into once again, trying to satisfy the desire that was burning inside him. "Harder." She whispered for it seemed that she could not speak higher then that.

Ryan was happy to oblige, trusting deeper into her with more force, rocking their hips harder; Summer squeezed her eyes shut, looking almost like she was in pain. She whimpered but it was a sound of pleasure, of desire; her nails dug into his ass and it only increased his speed. "God Ryan…" She breathed again, throwing back her head, pressing it against the wall behind her. "God." Summer didn't ever want this feeling to end.

Pressing his lips against her neck, Ryan continued trusting in and out, a steady rhythm, one that he seemed built to do. Summer kept her eyes screwed shut and her head thrown back, as though she couldn't bear to look at the person in front of her, as though that would somehow stop what was going on. And she didn't want that.

Ryan found that he too, had to shut his eyes, feeling himself close to an orgasm. He wanted to hold out for as long as possible, wanted to live in this world for a little longer but it seemed impossible to do so. Especially when Summer grabbed onto him tightly, crying out as her own body grew weak with an orgasm, filling her body and her mind with bliss. Seconds later, Ryan came too, grunting as pleasure rolled through his body; he felt weak and he leaned against her, breathing heavily.

For a moment, they remained where they were, pressed against one another, bodies exhausted and slick with sweat. Ryan withdrew from her and Summer rested her head against his shoulder, kissing his skin briefly and licking the salty taste off of him.

Slowly, Summer stood on her own accord, still shaky but standing; she pulled her panties and jeans back on, before reaching for her shirt and pulling that over her head. She looked at Ryan briefly, and he looked at her and they both seemed uncertain of what to say. Smoothing her shirt, Summer gave him a wane smile. "I should really get home now."

Knowing that they had to part, Ryan didn't try and convince her otherwise; after all, they had known when they started that they would be nothing to one another but a good fuck. And Summer Roberts was certainly that. But that didn't stop him from asking, "Want me to give you a lift?"

Shaking her head, Summer walked away from him. "No, I think I'll take the bus," she told him before disappearing into the night.


End file.
